


The forbidden One

by BakuraOrihara



Category: Original Work
Genre: All kinds of species, Demons, Fantasy, Gods, Love(?)You decide, Original Character(s), War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakuraOrihara/pseuds/BakuraOrihara
Summary: In a world where everything is ruled by silence and barriers there are two individuals who will eventually meet and become friends. But when one of them is discovered, judged and about to be executed, what will the other one do and what will be the aftermath of their newly discovered powers?





	1. Prologue

Once upon a time there two kingdoms, fighting against each other. Both of their army's were strong and the more they fought, the more they destroyed. Beautiful landscapes turned into deserts made for fights and everything reeked of death. Seeing that this won't end good for both of them the kings of the opposing kingdoms made a contract. Both kingdoms are neither allowed to call a war nor are any citizens allowed to talk or meet anyone from the other kingdom. This lasted for a long time, but when this contract is disrupted by a force that no one really seems to understand chaos will ensue and it's up to two individuals to save their homes. But will they make it or will the chaos swallow everything and will only leave a trail of destruction in it's wake. That's for you to find out my dear reader~


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple mission to kill some monters outside the kingdoms will lead to an unexpected encounter.

So my dear reader, let's begin our tale~

A man was quickly walking down a large floor to reach the door on the end of that floor. His pace quickened as he saw it. That man, was Redeu Akage, a royal knight. His shoulder length hair was slightly swaying behind him, his bright coloured armor clanked against the stone floor and his rapier was tugged safely into it's sheath. When he reached the door he gave a firm but quick nod to the guards and entered the throne room. He walked straight to the king and his queen and then bowed deeply before them. After the greetings Redeu began to speak: "Your majesty, why did you order me here? Do you need my service?" A frown formed on the kings face. "Yes, there were several monster attacks on the outskirt of the kingdom. We want you to get rid of them.", was what the king said before dismissing Redeu. The soldier walked out and thought about his mission for a while. 'Why do the monsters attack so suddenly? Did something special happen in that area? Well, I guess I'll find out tomorrow...' and with those thoughts he retreated to his room to prepare himself for the upcoming mission. The next morning Redeu left with his horse and headed towards the Holy Garden. It was a huge forest with lots of rare flowers and animal's, but monsters were never seen there, not even in the war. With careful steps Redeu entered the garden and what he saw, almost took his breath away. A little girl, around the age of 6 was standing in the middle of many demons. Small cuts marred her body and she was sobbing and crying for someone to save her. Just as one of the demons was about to attack her,the tip of a sword, a rapier to be exact pierced through it's heart. The monster let out a maddening scream before it's body slumped to the ground and disappeared into the endless void called death. More screams followed as Redeu was slashing the demons away, desperate to save the girl and then he heard another scream, but that one was different. It wasn't maddening it was more like heartbreaking...the girl! Was the only thing that he managed to think before he had to concentrate on the demon before him again. He looked to the side and saw why she was screaming. A huge wolf like creature stood before the girl, looking at her with hungry, bloodlusting eyes and baring it's fangs ready to pounce on the shaking child and tear her apart. Redeu wanted to do something but couldn't since the other monsters were surrounding him. 'Damn it! What now!?' were his thoughts, but before he could even try to form a plan the huge creature screeched and slumped a little. "Trying to kill a little girl? Wow, you're even worse than me!" shouted a voice and Redeu turned his head just to see a coal black eye staring into his blue ones. Before him stood a boy around the age of 15 with snow white hair and skin, a blood red eye and a hidden eye covered by his hair. He wore black short pants and a short t-shirt with some indonesian words on it. His arms and legs along with his hands and feet were covered in bandages and the last thing Redeu noticed was a necklace with a dragon around his neck. He couldn't observe more because the teenager began to charge at the creature with, daggers! The wolf swiped the white head away, but said white head regained his footing and came back with an attack from below, slashing the monster in the chest.The look on the boy's face sharpened and he charged at the monster immediately, but to his surprise the monster swatted him away high into the hair. A pained expression could be seen on the face of the young man, but he ignored it and spun his body around attacking from above and in a fast move the white haired boy had torn his opponent apart. After he landed on his feet Redeu finally got a better look at him. Way too thin body, but else he looked fine, but fragile. "Who are you?" was the first thing that left Redeu's mouth. "Me? Well, I am Bakura Tatsumaki and you?" was his answer even if he didn't seem to really trust him. "Redeu Akage, nice to meet you...Baku." "B-Baku?! Um...ok fine call me that if you want..." They both had to laugh somehow. It may seem weird to be so friendly after the first meeting, but somehow they didn't seem to feel uncomfortable. After a while of getting to know each other and also bringing the girl home they went their separate ways and neither of them knew if they would meet again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's chapter one of my story. Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm a german 12 year old kid who tries to write a story so please bear with me. Anyways, feedback would be appreciated and also I would like you to give me ideas on what to add to the story in later chapters. See u~


	3. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakura comes home but not completely unharmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so lazy and the chapter's too short, again. Anyways enjoy my crappy work xD

///Bakura's P.O.V.///

I stumbled down the dirty pathway of Purgatory and tried to add pressure to my wound on my side by pressing my hands against it. Redeu...he was from Eden, a soldier even but didn't attack me right after our eyes met. Well, he didn't see the turned over devil's trap on...well on a certain spot on my body so I didn't blow my cover by saving the girl. After some walking I finally reached a little hole that led me into the underground. There were many pubs and fighting places here, but I went to a door that read: Kenshi. It was a group of rebels in Purgatory and also one of the biggest gangs here. I am their youngest member and the right hand man of our leader. I stumbled into a room that said "Leader's Office" and saw our highest gang member, my Boss and Leader Yoru. He looked up from his work when he heard the door open and saw me standing in front of his desk, smiling and trying to hide my wound. "Hey Yo, how are ya Boss?", I said still smiling and trying hard to not show my weakened state. He smiled at me in response and said: "I'm fine Bakura, but are you alright? You seem a bit pale and unsteady..." His smile turned into a frown and his eyes showed concern and worry. Yes, he worries for me, but not only because I'm so young, also because we're good friends. Yoru was my friend since childhood. I tried to smile again and wanted to reply, but suddenly I felt very lightheaded. I looked down and saw that my hand was completely red and the blood was dripping on the floor were the carpet slowly dyed itself with the colour of my fading life. With my blood draining, my consciousness faded too. All I knew before everything went black was that I fell and someone caught me before I hit the ground.

///P.O.V. Yoru///

I almost had a heartattack when Bakura suddenly fell forwards, but luckily I catched him, his head missing the desk by an inch. Worriedly I laid him on the couch and searched his body for any injuries. As I touched his waist I felt something, it was blood. Immediately I ripped off his shirt and stared with disbelief at the wound. He had a long gash on his waist, hell I could even see his rip bones! If I didn't so something quick he'll be gone and of course I can't let that happen. No one just lets his younger brother die like this and even if we're not real siblings we still act like some. I got up and carried Bakura out of Kenshi. We got experienced magicians here but the only effective healers are in...Eden. It's a big risk to take but I have to save him or I can't live with myself anymore. "Bakura, please be ok...", was my last whisper before I disguised us and rode to Eden on my horse.

///P.O.V. ???///

Watching, watching I am always watching them. Following, following I am steadily following them through the lands. Laughing, laughing, I am quietly laughing at them in the dark. Hiding, hiding, I am hiding in the shadows so they won't know of my existence. Haha, what a wonderful sight. The boy whose fate was already chosen by the devil and the demons inside him waiting to be summoned and ruled by him. This little boy really has a dark but eventful future before him and I will watch and even protect him...this Yoru will not stop me!


End file.
